Di algo, por favor
by jacque-kari
Summary: No tiene que ser algo profundo ni significativo. No tienes que decir siquiera que me amas, un te quiero bastaría para mí. Sabes bien que yo me encargaría de arrancarte un te amo con el esfuerzo de toda una vida si es necesario. Dime aunque sea que estás confundida, que no sabes a quién quieres más. Maldición, dime sólo que no quieres que me vaya y me quedaré.


Este one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Say something" del grupo A Great Big World, un tema altamente recomendable si me permiten decirlo, pero para nada imprescindible para leer esta historia.

La frase del inicio no me pertenece y desgraciadamente desconozco a su autor.

__**Disclaimer**_**:** Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Di algo, por favor ~<em>**

"_Nos vemos cuando el destino tenga ganas de juntarnos…mientras tanto, cuídate y sé feliz"_

—Di algo —susurró casi en una súplica y ella alzó la mirada enseguida, clavándola en la de él sin saber cómo responder a eso.

En el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

Tai observó la forma en que sus pestañas subían y bajaban rápidamente, casi logrando esconder por completo el titubeo de su mirada.

Le cogió ambas manos sin preguntarle y sólo entonces ella lo miró otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó.

Él sintió ganas de bufar o tal vez gritarle que ella sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Ese día era la última oportunidad para ambos. Después de ese pequeño momento nunca más habría una posibilidad, él renunciaría a ello.

—Tú sabes… —terminó diciendo en un tono un tanto temeroso, y desde luego, para nada demandante como había sonado en su cabeza.

—Yo…no puedo.

—Si me pides que me quede... —intentó Tai, pero Sora negó enseguida con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba pedírtelo? No sería justo.

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

—Sabes que no, tonto —replicó ella, suspirando con frustración y apretando un poco sus manos—. Si por mí fuera, te pediría que te quedaras, pero no puedo. Porque eso significaría algo distinto para ti y ya no podemos seguir jugando este juego. No puedo seguir haciéndote esto, Tai.

El chico recibió aquello como un fuerte golpe en el estómago. De repente se le había ido todo el aire y no sabía cómo recuperar la respiración. Sora nunca había sido tan sincera con él. Ninguno de los dos lo había sido en mucho tiempo, porque ambos preferían hacer como si nada pasara. Ella hacía como si no notara sus intentos por seducirla y él ignoraba sus desplantes, volviendo a intentar una y otra vez.

—Podemos —replicó—. Si tú sientes aunque sea…

—No, no podemos, Taichi —respondió ella de manera más ruda esta vez—. Yo no puedo, porque lo cierto es que no lo sé... no sé lo que siento y no sé si algún día lo tenga claro, pero no puedo retenerte a mi lado por la sola posibilidad de que ese día llegue, ¿entiendes? No puedo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado por algo que tal vez nunca suceda.

El castaño cabeceó una sola vez a modo de asentimiento.

—Lo entiendo —dijo.

—Tai… —lo llamó ella, aún sin saber qué decir, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir de todos modos?, ¿lo siento?, ¿no me odies?

—Está bien. No hace falta que digas nada.

—Pero yo…

—No, Sora —volvió a interrumpirla él, frunciendo el ceño—. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba oír y aprecio tu sinceridad. Ahora tengo un avión que tomar —terminó en un susurro.

La pelirroja asintió débilmente.

—¿Puedo…?

Taichi sonrió desganado y abrió sus brazos. Sora se refugió en ellos enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y aspirando su aroma. Extrañaría esto. Es más, si era totalmente sincera consigo misma ya lo estaba extrañando.

Poco tiempo después el castaño la tomó de los hombros y la apartó gentilmente de su cuerpo. Le entregó una pequeña bola de papel y se marchó.

Ella se quedó allí, de pie en mitad del aeropuerto, viéndolo irse sin mirar atrás. En unas cuantas horas estaría cruzando el océano hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Lo observó hasta que su figura desapareció detrás del escaparate y se mezcló con el resto de los pasajeros. Sólo entonces le prestó atención al papelillo que le había entregado y decidió estirarlo con las manos temblorosas.

Descubrir la letra desordenada y presurosa de su amigo en el interior honestamente no le sorprendió.

_Sora, _

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque has tomado una decisión y yo he tomado la mía. Espero que me entiendas cuando te diga que no me verás en algún tiempo y que no intentes localizarme de ninguna forma. No puedo decirte por cuánto será, pero sí prometerte que regresaré cuando esté listo y que cuando todo esto termine volveremos a ser los mejores amigos de siempre._

_Te quiere,_

_Tai._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas fina<strong>**les:**

Llevaba mucho tiempo con esta historia atragantada y hoy finalmente conseguí sacarla.

A veces me sucede que escucho una canción, me imagino una pareja en determinada situación y entonces ya no puedo pensar en nada más cuando la escucho.

Este es uno de esos casos. El tema me conmueve hasta los huesos y es tal vez por eso que no puedo evitar pensar en el desengaño de Taichi.

Si te rompí un poco el corazón dímelo a través de un review

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
